How it all happened
by PTfan
Summary: Generic TP story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys, this is my first fic, be kind but also be helpful, later

"talking"

thinking-

I know the ages are off, but this is the way I want them.

Ages:

Pan: 18

Bra: 17

Trunks: 23

Goten: 22

Chapter One: She Can't Wait Any More

Pan sat in her room listening to music. She couldn't stop thinking of him, his toned muscles, his perfect lavender hair, that smile. Pan was desperately in love with Trunks Briefs, and she had been for as long as she could remember. However, she was too afraid to tell him her feelings. Trunks was not only the love of her life, but he was also her best friend. She feared that telling him her feelings would scare him off, and that was the last thing she wanted. Little did she know that Trunks felt the same way about her.

Trunks was Pan's best friend. He was the one person that she could tell anything and not worry about him spilling it. Sure, Pan had Bra, she could always count on Bra, but it just didn't feel the same. When Pan was around Trunks, she felt like nothing could go wrong. Not only could she tell him everything, but he was the only person she could always count on for a good spar, other than Vegeta of course, but when she didn't feel like getting the shit beaten out of her, she went to Trunks for a good spar.

Just then, the phone rang. Pan went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"PAN!"

Pan winced at her friend's loud voice. "Hey Bra"

"Hey, what are you doing right now"?

"Absolutely nothing"

"Great! Do you want to come over for a sleep over tonight? Trunks is having Goten over, so I though that maybe you would want to come to. It would be fun"

"I would love to Bra, let me ask my father first." Pan put the phone down and opened the door to her room and screamed "DAD!"

Gohan, who had been leaning back in his chair going over some numbers, was surprised by the sudden scream of his only daughter. The chair tipped over and he landed on his back. Gohan was not too happy about this. "COME IN HERE IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME!" Gohan yelled back at his daughter.

Pan walked into her father's office and saw him lying on the ground. She got an embarrassed look on her face when she saw this. "Sorry Dad, I didn't mean to startle you." She smiled down at her father.

Gohan smiled back, he could never stay mad at his little princess. "Its ok Pan, just don't scream next time you want me. Now what was it you wanted?"

"Oh right! Um, Bra wants me to come over for a sleepover tonight. Is that OK with you?"

"I guess so."

"Thank you!" Pan ran up to her father and gave him a hug.

Pan walked back into her room and picked up the phone. "My father said that I could come."

"Great!" Bra said a little louder than needed

"Yeah that's all good Bra, but next time try not to scream into my ear."

"Oh sorry," Bra laughed

"Great, so what time should I head over to your place?"

"How about around 5?"

"Sounds great. See you then!"

"OK, bye Pan."

"Bye Bra." Pan hung up the phone and went to pack her stuff for the night.

This is going to be a great night. I haven't seen Bra in forever. Not to mention Trunks is going to be there. Maybe I'll finally get up the nerve to tell him how I feel about him-

Pan was all packed and ready to go. She ran down the stairs and waved a quick goodbye to her parents who were in the kitchen. "Bye Mom, bye Dad"

Videl waved, "Fly safe honey, and have a great time!"

"I will mom, bye!"

Pan flew towards Capsule Corps. And her two best friends, Bra and Trunks.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it, Please Review! I would like to see some reviews before I update again, but we'll see how it goes, I would like your input on how I could make it better. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello all, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm here to continue now

"talking"

thinking-

Pan was thinking of how great this night was going to be. She hadn't seen Bra or Trunks in a long time. It would be good. She wondered how Trunks was adjusting to his new job at Capsule Corps. He was just getting set. He would someday take over the company from his mother.

She could see her destination on the horizon. –Man, I didn't think I flew that fast, I guess I just lost track of time.- She landed on the front lawn of Capsule Corps. Bra was standing there waiting for her.

"PAN!"

"BRA!" The two embraced as if they hadn't seen each other in years (when in reality it had only been about a month).

"How are you Pan?"

"Oh, I guess I'm pretty good. The end of the school year is getting near, and I can't wait to finally be out of high school."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Hey! Did you get accepted to that college in America? What was it called again? Harvard? Yeah that's the one."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did, but I'm not going to go there. I've decided to stay around here and go to a school closer to home. What about you?"

"Yes, I was accepted to a college around here as well."

"HEY! Maybe we could be roommates now that we're both going to be around here for college."

"That would be awesome Pan, I'll look forward to it. Now, why don't we go inside and get you situated in your room." Bra walked in the house and Pan followed her up to the guest room where she usually slept. It was right across the hall from Trunk's Room.

"So Bra, where are Trunks and Goten? I thought you said they were going to be here."

"Oh, they're in the gravity room sparing."

"OOO! FUN, LETS GO TOO!"

"Umm, how about not. I just did my hair and I don't want to get it messed up."

"Grr, fine Bra, have it your way. Well if we aren't going to go spar with them, then lets at least go get something to eat."

"You and your uncle are both the same, all you can think of is food sometimes."

"Hey! I'm not as bad as Uncle Goten."

"Fine, lets go get something to eat, I'm sure Trunks wont be far behind us. After all, he is with Goten." The two girls went down to the kitchen and began raiding the refrigerator when all of a sudden two arms wrapped around her. Pan screamed.

"I've got you now!"

Oh no! Who has Pan, Who will save her! Find out next time.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter guys, promise the next one will be at least 1000 words, I had to write this in a hurry. Please review the story, the only way for me to change is if you give me some advice. I'll try to update in a couple days. Later


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, much appreciated, now, on with the story.

"I've got you now!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

Pan was thrashing about trying to escape from her captor. In one swift movement, Pan sent her elbow right between the person's legs. The person's grasp on her was released. Pan turned around and was terrified at the sight. Lying in a heap on the ground was Trunks.

"What did you do that for!" Trunks barely managed, his voice several octaves higher than normal. "I was just playing a joke on you."

Oh Kami, what did I just do? Did I just elbow Trunks there, oh Kami!- "Yeah, well you shouldn't have surprised me like that! What did you expect?"

Oh Kami that hurt, she really packs a punch.- "Well I thought you would know it was me. I didn't expect you to freak out and think I was Cell or something."

"Well sorrrry for trying to protect myself."

Goten was getting impatient, not to mention hungry. "Will you two stop bickering like a married couple. I'm hungry, lets get something to eat."

Trunks managed to get to his feet with the help of the kitchen counter. "Yeah, good idea, I'm pretty hungry also." Trunks sat down at the table. His face was still a little blue from his pain. "Pan, would you mind getting me an ice pack out of the freezer, since it was you that did this to me.

Pan blushed. –I hope I didn't hurt him too much, he looks like he is in a lot of pain. Nice one Pan, it's the first time you've seen him in months, and you manage to make an idiot out of yourself- "Sure Trunks." She walked over to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack. "Sorry Trunks, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Trunks placed the ice pack on his injured appendage. "It's ok Panny. I haven't seen you in forever. Come give your favorite person a hug!"

Calm down Pan, it's just a hug. Just a hug- She smiled and walked over to Trunks and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "It's so good to see you Trunks. It's been way too long."

"It's good to see you too Panny, and yes, it has been too long." He released her from the hug and smiled at her. –Wow she's grown in just the few months it's been since I saw her last. Its incredible, she doesn't look like my little Panny anymore.- He then realized that he had been staring strait into her eyes for almost a minute. He couldn't bring himself to look away.

Their trance was finally broken by Bra. "Hey you two love birds. The food is ready. You had better come get some before Goten eats all of it."

Pan's eyes were torn away from his at this comment. "OK Thanks Bra." -What was that? It was like I couldn't bring myself to look away from him after that hug-

They all sat down at the kitchen table and dug in to the massive piles of food they called a 'snack'. Bra was talking about this new store in the mall and how they all should go, but all Trunks could do was look at Pan.

Why am I feeling this way? This is my little Panny we're talking about. Why are these feelings all of a sudden coming out? It's like nothing I have ever felt before. It's intoxicating- Everyone at the table was listening to Bra except Trunks. Every time Pan would look his direction, he would quickly look towards Bra in hopes that it looked like he was listening to her. He didn't want Pan catching him looking at her.

What will Trunks do? Will he make a move on these emotions? Who knows, I don't even know.

Please R&R

Later


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry guys, I've been sick. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

After their snack Pan felt energized. "Hey, does anybody want to spar?"

Bra looked at Pan like she was crazy. "Don't look at me Pan. You know I hate doing that. Go spar with Trunks or something. You'll spar with her, right Trunks?"

Trunks was snapped out of his trance at the mention of his name. "What? Sorry, I spaced out there for a second."

"Gosh Trunks, its scary to think that you are the president of the largest company in the world when you cant even tune into a simple conversation. Pan wants to know if you'll spar with her."

"Oh, yeah sure that would be great. I want to see how much your training sessions with Vegeta have been going. Although you wont be able to match my awesome strength."

Pan smiled at that comment. "Don't get too cocky Trunks, it might just come back and bite you in the ass. Lets go."

Pan and Trunks made their way to the gravity room and were surprised to find it empty. Usually Vegeta spent all of his free time training in the GR. Pan and Trunks got changed into her training gi and returned to the GR to find Trunks stretching in the middle of the room. She couldn't help but run her eyes all over his muscular body. Everything about it was perfect.

Pan brought herself out of this trance. –What are you thinking Pan? You can't be thinking this about your best friend.- "You ready Trunks?"

"Of course, but the real question is, are you ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Shut up Trunks, just get ready to fight." Pan got into a fighting stance and looked Trunks in the eyes. At that moment Pan went limp, and let her defenses down. Trunks took this opportunity and suddenly appeared right behind her and kicked her in the back and she went flying into the wall.

Pan lay there sprawled out on the floor. "Ow." That was the last thing she could remember. Pan blacked out on the floor.

Trunks ran up to Pan. "PAN! Are you all right? Oh Kami I killed her."

"She's not dead boy. Just take her to your mother. She will take care of her." Vegeta had somehow appeared without Trunks knowing. Vegeta had a knack for doing that.

Trunks picked up Pan and cradled her in his arms. "I'm so sorry Panny. I didn't mean to hurt you." Trunks made his way to the medical wing. Luckily Bulma was already in there. "Mom, please help Pan. We were sparing and I caught her off guard. She blacked out."

"You should have known better than to start out that hard on her. She'll be fine. She just strained her back. It will be sore for a few days but it will be better. I think it would be best if she stayed here a couple days. I'll call her mother and let her know. Don't worry Trunks, she'll be fine."

"I hope so." -I'm so sorry Panny. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll never hurt you again. I promise.-


End file.
